Serpents and Surprises
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if Magic wasn't very happy with Harry's placement and puts the Wizarding World's Savior somewhere better? Follow a Fem Harry as she is sent back to the time of the founders as an entirely different person. A response to Whitetigerwolf's "Founder's Wife Challenge". Don't own HP. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to Serpents and Surprises(name pending). Before you continued I'd like to bring attention to the template I used for this story. Big thanks to Whitetigerwolf's Founder's Wife Challenge, so here it is. I planned on this being more detailed than my The Magic Swordswoman story. So let's see if I succeeded somewhat at the least.**

 **Founder's Wife Challenge**

 **FemHarry goes back in time and marries one of the four founder's of Hogwarts. I am posting this because there are only two femHarry/founder stories I was able to find.**

 **Requirements:**

 **\- Harry is born a girl, not changed into one.**

 **\- Harry must be paired with and marry one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts**

 **\- Harry must be taught magic by her spouse(She will learn from him and he will learn from her.)**

 **\- Harry must travel back in time to meet her spouse**

 **\- If Harry goes back in time before Voldemort is defeated, she must return to the present (or whenever you took her from) with her spouse to fight Voldemort.**

 **\- Harry must have at least one child in the past.**

 **\- Harry must meet her spouse before Hogwarts has opened, and must teach there when it does for at least two years.**

 **\- Harry cannot have a house named after her.**

 **\- Harry must be the genius behind the Room of Requirement.**

 **Recommended:**

 **\- Harry is raised in the founder's time.[Yes]**

 **\- Harry and her spouse de-age when they come to the future[Yes]**

 **\- lemons[Possibly]**

 **\- Harry goes back in time after her fourth year at Hogwarts[Maybe]**

 **Without further adieu, let's get on with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Third Person POV**

Not many knew that Magic was sentient, the force of nature manifested sometimes in physical form and in one of these times, Magic, called Hecate by the Greeks, found herself appalled. One of her children, a magic user, was placed in a home with her family, but this decision was horrible in the fact that said family hated Hecate's gift and abused the child for it, she was not even 3 years old yet!

So feeling slighted and feeling the righteous fury any mother worth her salt would. She strolled into the house unseen by the brutes and took the child into her arms and as she left, she placed a curse of misfortune on the family, for as long as they hated magic, they would have the worst of luck, only the son would be spared.

Upon finishing, Hecate looked at the child and blinked, "One moment child, this will sting a moment but someone's put a magic block on you. We can't have that, no."

As she cooed at the child magic summoned up the block and ripped it away, the child's core shifted and before her eyes, the girl's black hair bled out into an almost snow white icy-blonde color.

The child cried for a bit after, but Hecate smiled, "Better, now. I'm going to take you somewhere that you'll be able to live happily."

With those words, Magic herself reached for the power to manipulate time and with a loud pop they disappeared and it wouldn't be until 8 years later that the magical world would learn that young Morgan Lily Potter had disappeared and many years into the past, Morgan Titania Pendragon would be born on June 1st, 964, in hiding from the non-magicals with her family.

Years after and Morgan would find herself 14-years-old and live on a beside a lake of dark water with her Uncle.

One night while reading one of her mother's old tomes, she smiled. For years her father had taught her about her family and how for years her father's side of the family lived with the knowledge they have always been powerful users of magic and her mother was rumored to be the descendant of an extremely powerful sorceress. So she had, of course, decided that she would try and live up to her family's power heritage. So here she was concentrating and levitating water out of the lake every minute that passed she would levitate more merging it. she planned to do so until she could no longer hold it, it was all about endurance, how long could she hold the spell up.

So far she had a ball about as large as her midsection and was going to add more when she heard a rustling. Fearing the worst she dropped the bubble and rush to hide among the treeline behind her.

After a while from the forest, a group of people stepped out. The first was a tall, muscular boy, not much older than herself, with a lion-like mane of wavy red hair. He had green eyes and his skin was peach-colored skin, He wore rather worn and burned-looking, segmented red sword gauntlets adorned with gold fittings, red robes, as well as boots and armored gloves. The second was a girl with long, raven black hair and midnight blue eyes, she wore a long dress ending at her shins under a blue cloak. The third was a plump young woman with red hair and light blue eyes and wearing a yellow dress under a black cloak. The last was a handsome young man, older than the first, with rich, black hair and his eyes were a startling grey, he wore black robes under his green cloak.

All of them were stepping close to the lake and it was the red-haired young woman who spoke first.

"Have they already come through here? That girl seemed quick to run." She said frowning.

"They can't have, otherwise she wouldn't have been practicing at all, like the others." The girl spoke, she was frowning too, "but, she was training herself. Which means she most likely has some tomes or something."

Morgan's first thought was that it sounded like they were sorcerers too. Then she thought it might be a trick. So she stayed back.

"Hmm, what's this?" The grey-eyed man said and he picked up a tome, the same book Morgan had been looking at. Worried about the tome she summoned up her magic and silently conjured roped which slammed into the group and bound them before they could even react.

Morgan rushed over and grabbed the tome dusting it off and praying to Mother Magic that it wasn't damaged.

"I demand to be released at once!" The red-haired boy said and with her closer vantage point, she noted he didn't seem to be even a year older than her.

Morgan shrugged and looked at the others. The other girl turned out to be not much younger than Morgan herself was and the woman appeared to be the oldest of the group, upon looking over at the admittedly handsome young man, she felt the urge to say something and so she did,

"Sorry about all this."

However unknown to her, only the young man himself understood what she said, all the others heard was hissing, snake-like hissing, they'd heard several times along their journey from their companion. With her words said, she ran off with her tome in hand.

When she left the area, the group all felt the ropes fall off and saw them disperse into nothingness.

"That was your snake language, Parseltongue." The youngest of the group said surprised.

"Let's follow her, she might know a good place for us to build that castle and with the few magicals we've found, we can invite them. We might need some classrooms then." The parselmouth stated and began following after his fellow speaker.

Morgan ran until she reached the hill on which her home sat, but as soon as she reached the house, she stopped seeing her Uncle's home in flames and outside it, her uncle was fighting a bunch of people brandishing blades at him.

Remembering her Uncle's emergency protocols she ducked down hiding and watching in case she needed to run.

"Give up devil worshipper and you will have the chance to repent for your sins." One man, the only one sat upon a horse, said.

"Never! I am Edward Henry Ash, thirty-fifth head of the Ash family, My family has held fast against those who wish to hunt us and I will not give in to you!" Her uncle shouted.

Of course, he was just stalling, giving the men less time to check the house and find out she existed. The first hint of her family name, her mother's family name, would be dangerous if the wrong ears learned of it.

Then it happened, the men attacked and while her uncle fought valiantly with his killing several men in the first few seconds, eventually the lone rider moved up while her uncle was dealing with one man and with a swift movement of his weapon, Morgan watched in horror as her uncle's head fell to the ground.

Her uncle always told her that if they were found, she was to hide until she could find a way to escape. She was to run away and only come back when it was safe. What she was told to do left her mind as pure rage welled up within her and she saw red, instead of the flames of rage most would feel in her situation, the air around her grew cold and the telltale destructive power of magic, the darker aspects made themselves known. She let out a cry of anger and before the men could fully turn to her they were all frozen up to their necks in ice.

They turned and Morgan stalked forward visibly seething and she drew her wand, her uncle had taught her the art of wand crafting and with help, she found aspen wood with a core made of thestral hair. A moment later, her various spells were thrown at the mundane men until only the rider was left frantically trying to escape. Morgan glared, "Pathetic."

"Release me you heathen! You'll be hanged for your pacts with the Devil!" He shouted trying to act brave.

"If people like you are going to your heaven then I don't want to waste my time." Morgan stated, "That was my uncle you know. My last known family and the last link to my parents."

The man gulped.

"I think I'm allowed my revenge. Good riddance." Morgan said and in moments the man's head fell to the ground with a look of terror on his face.

It would be later when the group of four found the home burned to the ground, the bodies littering the ground, and the book sitting on the ground beside the tree Morgan had been hiding behind. The four walked into the area cautiously looking at the bodies curiously since even as blood poured water could be seen puddling along with the crimson liquid. They decided to fan out and search for Morgan when they learned her body was not among them.

It was Rowena who found Morgan, the white-blonde haired girl didn't turn from where she stood but she spoke as soon as Rowena got within a few feet.

"You four still around?" She asked with a sigh.

"What happened?" Rowena asked noticing a crystalline grave in front of her fellow sorceress.

"Mundanes came and they killed my last known living family member, so unless good old grandad comes around, I'm an orphan." She sighed, "Did you all want something? I need to work on rebuilding my home soon, then some security would be good."

"We were looking for a place to build up a safe place for people like us magicals to live. Then we found you. We were hoping you could help us." Rowena informed looking at the grave with its freshly lain dirt.

From where she stood she could read the grave.

 **Edward Henry Ash**

 **Before he was killed he brought down 6 of his 17 attackers**

 **May he rest well knowing he died protecting his niece**

"Fine then. I will give my assistance." Morgan said, "I am Morgan Titania Pendragon."

"I am Rowena Sophia Ravenclaw." Rowena introduced.

Time passed and the group of five began building a castle imbuing each stone with natural magic. each took to making their mark on the castle, Rowena created a maze of staircases, Godric(the red-haired man) created a large hall in which an entire army could gather, Helga(the older woman) made a kitchen and hired small elves to cook and clean, Salazar(the raven-haired man) created five chambers, one for each of them, and finally Morgan created a room which became whatever a person needed for it. Together they made five maps that only those of their blood could read. By the time they finished 6 years later, the group of four noted that their most recent member had healed a little from the loss of her uncle, but she still grieved and didn't smile much.

Surprisingly Salazar was the brave one this time and one day pulled Morgan aside.

"Morgan, Godric and I are going on a trip to make allies. Care to come with us?" Salazar asked.

They'd been discussing inviting magical beings to be allies and help defend the castle, so this was something they needed to do, even if it was partly only to get Morgan away.

"Sure, I'll lend a hand, after the merfolk, I've learned you and Godric aren't the best with languages," Morgan said with a notably strained smile.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, see you in the next. Oh and just for you all to know here's the list of ages for the five of them when that scene by the lake happened.**

 **Helga Hufflepuff: 19**

 **Salazar Slytherin: 15**

 **Godric Gryffindor: 14(He's two months older than Morgan(Fem Harry))**

 **Morgan LeFay: 14**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw: 13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Replies:**

 **LaysinessIncarnate** \- _very interesting plot so far. the interactions between the characters_ doesn't _sound very natural, even if the "spirit" of the interactions are quite good, it would be nice seeing it improve in the future. looking forward to more._

 **I understand what you're saying, but interactions will be more detail soon if you'll notice, I have skipped over the building of Hogwarts because I don't know enough about Architecture to do it justice. There also is a lack of spirit in the interactions because the characters are being fleshed out. for that, I apologize, but I'm working on my characterization of the Founders.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Third Person POV**

A few weeks of travel later lead to Morgan, Godric, and Salazar traveling into Goblin Territory. As they reached the home of the Goblins, Morgan spoke to the two cautiously,

"From my mother's library, I've learned of my family's interactions with the Goblins and their language, so I believe it best if I do the talking. However, you both have qualities the Goblins would respect so if they wish to speak with you, I will interpret their language for you as it shows up."

The two nodded, the late Lilian Anastasia Pendragon's library was a wealth of knowledge formerly hidden beneath the ruins of Morgan's home, until she created the Room of Requirement, Rowena's own title for the room, where it was moved to the room in a certain configuration that could only be reached by reciting a specific password. It also helped only the five of them knew the password and Morgan wanted to keep it that way so that the knowledge of her mother and her ancestors was kept safe. Of course, she also didn't want it getting in the wrong hands, that could be disastrous.

So, they entered the territory and were immediately set upon by a group of goblins. The leader of the short warrior species spoke in their language, to which Morgan replied and after an entire conversation, the group began to lead the three deeper into the territory.

Salazar and Godric were in awe as they saw all the shops the goblins had as well as the open forges which displayed goblin made weapons and armor. As they passed Morgan shared the pair's complements to the metal workers who all were surprised at the humans but nodded their thanks and got back to work, though there was the renewed vigor that the group recognized as the feeling of being acknowledged for one's hard work and sacrifice.

After a bit more walking they were led into a throne room where a goblin dressed in fine armor, he had a pair of daggers at his waist, and a crown upon his head. The goblins that led them there stepped to the door and watched. The goblin wearing a crown finished his work on a hammer and then looked at them.

"Humans, what brings you to meet with me?" He asked suspiciously.

Morgan nodded, "I understand your suspicions my Lord, but we came to meet with you in the hopes that you might forge an agreement with us. If you'd hear me and my companions out, I would be happy to explain and if you'd rather use your own language I will gladly interpret. We are in your territory after all, why must you use our language in your home?"

The goblin nodded as if just finding them to be more than a waste of his time, "I see, you humans are serious about this. Very well, what do you wish from this agreement?"

"We have a castle which we are hoping to fortify to keep out the non-magicals and were hoping that in exchange for the resources upon our land we'd like to commission the services of your people. Now, we could have searched for the Dwarves, but they are jewelers and miners first, but you Goblins are warriors of the finest caliber, weaponsmiths, and even beast tamers. Most of all you're cunning and perhaps you'll have much better defenses than what we can imagine through your many generations of fine-tuning. Of course, you have no reason to trust our word, no doubt humans have lied to you before. So, as an offering of trust, I would be willing to craft you a wand fit for a Goblin King."

There were gasps of surprise from both the goblins and the other two humans in the room as this was said. A wand was a weapon of mass destruction at the worst of times and a danger at the best but in the hands of a warrior species? It could be very bad.

"A very serious customer you are. Very well, you with the red hair, as my own offering of trust, I will forge you a blade." The Goblin King decided.

Godric bowed gratefully, "I would be honored, Goblin King."

"The name is Ragnuk the First, what are your names humans?" Ragnuk asked.

"I am Salazar Slytherin." Salazar greeted.

"My name is Godric Gryffindor." Godric introduced.

"And I, Lord Ragnuk, am Morgan Titania Pendragon." Morgan introduced with another curtsy.

"A Pendragon, it has been some time since one of you last interacted with my kind? I will make haste to grab materials, You will help me with the making of your blade and a Goblin will escort you to find the best trees in the territory."

 **Timeskip**

By the time the trio returned the final touches were being placed on the perimeter with the best anti-mundane spells they could find, the Goblins moved in and began strengthening these protections and adding more. Godric was ecstatic to have his new sword and by the time they returned Morgan seemed much happier. After making an alliance with the Goblins, Rowena, Helga, and Morgan all brought forth an idea.

"We want to invite magical children to learn from us," Rowena said gesturing to Helga and Morgan, we want this to be a school for them.

"I have been working on a structure for it," Morgan added.

"Us? Teach?" Godric asked, appearing to think about it.

"Let's hear that structure first," Salazar said immediately.

"Ah well, I was thinking that each of you takes a group that will be under your jurisdiction and you each teach subjects you know well. Then we put two of each group together for those classes and alternate." Morgan informed.

"What about you?" Salazar asked.

"I'll teach a few classes and arrange everything. Rowena and I actually need your help Salazar, Godric. You two are the best with runes and charms respectively." Morgan replied.

A bit of work later and the group found themselves pleased with the work they had put into the castle of Hogwarts, named so by Rowena after a peculiar dream, it was now a fortress, a school, and a home. So, some investigation and numerous visits to possible students later and the school and castle of Hogwarts was filled with children.

 **Elsewhere**

The embodiment of magic, known by many names, her favorite of which being either Hecate or Morrigan. Smiled at the child she'd saved. She'd grown well and despite losing her family once more, she was healing, she was surviving and she was growing to love her friends like family and hopefully one of them a bit more than that. At least that was her prediction, though she was the 'goddess' of magic so she was much more than a seer.

Beside the point, Morrigan, as the girl had been taught was her name, watched happily as the girl she saved began to fully live. She was beginning a journey that would help her grow. Though, she disliked what was happening in the time she brought the girl from. They are trying to bring the girl back after 10 years where she would have been abused physically, mentally, and if she had lived to a good enough age...

The personification of magic shuddered. Then after searching for a year a meddlesome old fool would use a ritual to summon her. Morrigan smirked,

"Perhaps I should tweak the execution of the ritual. Yes, let's do that."

So she set to work, carefully planning how the ritual would be executed. She would not be letting the old fool destroy the girl, Morrigan wouldn't allow it. Not when she would finally be getting the happiness she deserved. Definitely not so some old man can play Chessmaster with a spoiled child the people called the Dark Lord. Of course, she wanted the girl to have the happy ending she deserved.

 **In another point in Time**

Albus Dumbledore was a wreck, his plans were bursting apart at the seams, he hadn't had any rest from the meetings he's had to go to, and to top it all off the wizarding world was questioning him. Him! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Defeater of Grindelwald, Lord of the Light, and Rightful ruler of Wizardkind. After all, who better to rule than the one who understands the Greater Good. He needed to send out search parties, if they can't find her then he'll just find a ritual to summon her. It would be the easiest of options. Now he could do that and all he had to do was wait and get the people off his back until one or the other happened.

He would do what it takes to make the Greater Good happen and becoming the Ruler of Magical Britain and he would not let a stupid child destined to die to get in his way.

* * *

 **So that is Chapter 2 for you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Serpents and Surprises, sorry it is taking longer than I'd like to post more, but writer's block is hitting me and I do still have both school and work. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, Parseltongue will be in Italics in normal writing and normal in flashbacks and will normally be stated when a character begins speaking it.**

 **Review:**

 **ninjaaa0006** \- _Please be a morgan x Salazar fic. It'd be interesting if the basilisk was her pet and not Slytherins. Looking forward to mor_ e

 **It is and here's the more you were talking about.**

 **Magic Girl Forever** \- _I love it_

 **Cool, that's good news for me.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Godric's POV**

Today was the day our students would arrive. It was not long after they got ready and now I stood at the doors of the castle ready to welcome the students. After a lot of work, they were now ready to start teaching the students. The four core classes would be Potions was taught by Morgan, Herbology was taught by Helga, Transfiguration by Rowena, Charms by me, and Defensive Magic taught by me and Salazar. Salazar then set up the optional classes, such as runes, which Salazar would teach, alchemy taught by Morgan, the basics of divination by Rowena, magizoological studies by Helga, flying by myself, elemental magic went to Morgan, botanic magic by Helga, conjuration by Rowena, enchantment by me, and arithmancy by Salazar and Morgan. Though Morgan could have also taught ritual magic, Dark magic, and others it was decided that she not teach those unless the student could be fully trusted. It could also be noted that though Morgan was teaching Potions, Salazar would also be helping her some days. It was also easily noted, that Salazar would spend time teaching Morgan runes and spells she'd never had the chance to learn before, having focused on Elemental magic, Dark magic, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, some Charms, and Arithmancy. Godric wasn't sure if he should add Healing since it seemed natural to her, but so was Dark Magic.

 _'Filling in the gaps of her knowledge might be a good idea,'_ Godric shrugged to himself, _'_ _either way, I'll keep a close eye on this, it might be amusing.'_

So here he sat waiting with Helga and Salazar as Rowena and Morgan brought the children.

 **Timeskip**

 **Salazar's POV**

As the children ate I smiled at Morgan for a moment.

"Are you prepared?" I questioned.

"Yes, my classes are ready, my rules are clearly labeled, and I am fully stocked on potions ingredients, I am as prepared as one can be for a classroom of children," Morgan joked and as she chuckled I could only think of one thing, her musical voice sounded like a phoenix's trill to him, filling him with a feeling no phoenix could ever match. He'd known her for 8 years now and he still didn't know as much as he'd like about her, but Morgan Pendragon was a powerful witch and if her family was to be believed, so was her ancestor, the Great Morgana LeFay Pendragon, Head of the Royal Family of Pendragon and Sister to the King Arthur and student to his advisor, Merlin Emrys, who earned himself the Title of Head of the Royal Family of Emrys to show his power rivaled Morgana's own.

He couldn't help but compare the status her ancestor had with the wizards and witches of dark magical affinity and his feelings for the woman before him. He felt she was interesting and more powerful than the average magic user.

After they finished eating, Morgan stood to take the student's attention and they quieted,

"Welcome students, I am Morgan Pendragon, your Potions Teacher, and owner of the lands around us. We would all like to take this moment to fully welcome you and to inform you that we are here to teach you, so feel free to ask if you are in need of help. Before you retire to your rooms, there is one thing we must announce. None of us will accept any sort of fighting between the four groups of students, you are all students, so you will treat the other groups as fellow students. Though we cannot in logically ask you to completely agree with each other within your groups, do remember that your Head Instructor is available to help settle your disputes."

She went on to tell the students that there were set curfews and that they would be led to their dorms by their Head Instructor, I took my students and returned to my room. The next day, I grew worried when Morgan wasn't seen the entire day.

"Do any of you know what is going on with Morgan?" I asked feeling worried.

"She slept in, something about her needing some rest. Then again, it is the anniversary of her Uncle's death." Helga said grimly.

I nodded, every year she spent time alone as she went back to her uncle's grave and mourned, but she started her day off by sleeping in until she could gather the will to mourn him respectfully. A few minutes later I made my way to my first class of Defensive Magic, though both Morgan and I taught it, we would sometimes work with the students alone on certain days, just so the kids could have time with one of them instead of just both of them.

After the classes were over, I decided to visit Morgan's room. I knocked twice then after a moment knocked a metal stick against the doorknob, she'd given me the stick and told him to knock the way he did so she'd know it was me.

"Come in, Salazar," Morgan called with a soft tone.

As I entered he found the white-blonde haired girl reading from a simple brown book, however normal that sight was, what wasn't normal was the serpent coiled up on her bed. The dark green snake seemed to note his entrance but didn't lift its head or look toward him only flicking its tongue in his direction.

" _Remember Lilith, no killing gaze,_ " Morgan stated in the serpent language.

"Killing gaze? Morgan, you bred a Basilisk?!" I shouted, immediately worried for the other speaker.

" _You offend me, I would never harm my mistress,_ " The serpent, Lilith, said to him.

" _He means no harm, he is worried for me,_ " Morgan told her.

"What were you thinking? Morgan, there are children here?" I said.

"Don't play the children card with me, Salazar, you are worried about me, but Lilith is bound by magic so she cannot harm me or you or the others, or the children as I've ordered she cannot unless provoked," Morgan explained waving the book which I now saw was titled, 'Magical Bindings & Bonds' by Yavan the Gentle.

I stopped and just gave her a look, all I could muster was a simple, "Are you sure?"

"I am," She said confidently.

"Okay then, Morgan," I paused, "I've been thinking for a while and though today isn't the best day of choice, this is the only time I have the courage to ask. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?"

Morgan looked into my eyes and seemed to search me for any sign of some joke or mischief. There was none, however.

"I would be willing, if you can do one thing for me," She answered.

"What do you request?" I asked, perfectly ready to do as she asked.

"Tell me why. Tell me, for what reasons do you court me?" She said, making her request carefully.

"Because in my years on this world, I have never felt for any woman as I have for you. The things that captivate me most, are your eyes and your personality," I explained, it was an easy request.

I understood though, that it was just her being unsure, she didn't know if she could let just anyone court her. Her family had standards that she would live up to whether the other members were alive or not.

"Very well, Salazar Slytherin, for the moment you have my attention as a female and my loyalty as the lady you are courting," She said.

I smiled and nodded. The next day the students didn't have classes, we spent together and simply went on a date, which would then turn into more dates. The students weren't the only ones paying attention to the relationship, but Godric and Rowena were watching with satisfaction having felt the two would get together sometime soon. The eldest of the group though felt vindicated, having tried many times to match the two together. All her hard work seemed to finally take hold.

 **In Another Point in Time**

 **Third Person POV**

One Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk wearily as he finished yet another part of his ritual. He'd gathered much of the materials but the process of gathering would take another year and the needed magical energy would not fill the crystals he'd gathered for another two. It would seem his plans for the Potter girl's first few years at Hogwarts were thoroughly dashed.

It also didn't help that the Ministry was breathing down his neck about where the Potter girl was. That wasn't to mention that he had to be down in the Great Hall tomorrow for one of Hogwarts' two traditional celebrations.

If he ever got his hands on the person who took the Morgan Potter, he'd shove their wand down their own throat. He sighed and collected himself before going to bed.

* * *

 **Before anyone says it, yes they are already together, this is because of my lack of building knowledge and that caused me to skip the eight or so years of building the school or you would have seen a bit more. For that, I apologize but also ask you all remember that there are just things people don't know. Anyways, just putting down the safety on myself.**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope to "see" you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4 for you all.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Elfin69 -** Too bad the ritual Dumbledore performs will not take most of his magic and leave him a squib so that he will no longer be able to hurt anyone. How long will they be in the past before they are summoned?

 **Yeah, but no dice. I'd say soon since this is pretty much just the beginning arc. The main story is the modern day of course.**

 **Alucard9257** \- Cool story, wonder if anything will come about from the basilisk being bound to not harm anyone, and how that will play out in the future for Riddle.

 **Oh, that'll be fun to explain.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Rowena's POV**

It has been two years since Salazar and Morgan began courting, over that time Hogwarts grew to be a safe haven for magicals and despite the occasional non-magical bypassing the defenses things went along simply, both colleagues becoming much less embarrassed about showing their affection for one another. Of course, I would never admit it, but she chuckled and ignored the students betting on when Salazar would end up asking for her hand in marriage. Being the youngest of the group at twenty-four years of age, I couldn't help but think Morgan and Helga both were more beautiful than she would be.

So as I walked I wasn't surprised to find that Morgan and Salazar stood together at the end of the hall. The two were having a hushed conversation, but as I drew closer I learned it was just the two looking in one of Morgan's rare tomes. From what I could hear, the two were trying to make more secret passages under their group's passwords.

I shrugged and walked on, but I decided to take note of it and let Godric and Helga know so she and Salazar didn't hurt themselves in their work. It was not uncommon for Salazar and Morgan to get absorbed in their personal projects and lose all track of time, which subsequently led to them going without sleep for days.

I smiled as I continued on, I was on my way to speak with Godric about a little project I had planned.

"So Birdie, you saw the two lovers then? I'll send the message to Helga so she knows," Godric said when I finished informing him about Salazar and Morgan.

"Also, Godric. I was hoping you could help me gather some ingredients from the forest?" I asked.

"I'd love to help you, Rowena, let me get my sword," He replied and it wasn't too long after that he and I left to go and start my quest for ingredients.

 **Third Person POV**

Morgan, Salazar, Helga, and the students were at dinner when Godric burst through the doors carrying a delirious Rowena into the hall. Helga was quick to dismiss the students as Morgan began investigating the deliriousness of Rowena.

"Where have you two been?" Helga asked with a growl, she was known to be the Older sister of the group, taking care of them all. She wasn't always happy with them, however, and generally scolded them when angry, though she could sometimes get physical in anger if pushed far enough.

"Rowena needed ingredients for a potion she was working on and I went to help her. She goes off to grab something while I watch for threats and then she ends up like this? Morgan, can you tell what is wrong with her?" Godric said all in one breath.

"She is under the influence of some substance. Hallucinagenics of some kind," Morgan noted, "I would fix it, but perhaps it will teach Rowena to be more careful. As for you, I think since you didn't keep an eye on her and didn't stop this, I believe you should keep an eye on her now. You're not to be in any place in any room where you can't see her outline at the very least."

Godric sputtered and began to protest. No matter what he said though, Morgan was adamant that he do as she ordered. AS soon as Rowena wasn't under the effects of whatever she had students could see the youngest of their teachers being scolded for an hour long by Morgan.

The little incident would soon fade from the foreground, but after it, none of the others left Rowena and Godric alone when Rowena went off to do her ingredient gathering.

The months after would pass normally, until a certain secret of Morgan and Salazar's came out. The day had begun as normal as could be with a few classes and some free time until they gathered for a meeting.

"So, are there any changes we need to make?" Helga began, looking at them all for their input.

"Perhaps we will need to have some of our apprentices teach as well, perhaps having the older ones teaching the younger?" Morgan offered.

"I can agree, we might end up running ourselves into the ground later on," Rowena agreed.

Salazar and Godric both gave their own agreement.

"Is that a snake?" Godric asked pointing off to the side, lo and behold it was, in fact, a snake, a dark green serpent.

Morgan quickly ran over picking up the 4-foot long snake and began speaking parseltongue to it with an annoyed expression.

"Morgan Titania LeFay! Have you bred a Basilisk in a castle filled with children?!" Helga growled.

"Helga, I can explain," Morgan began shifting uncomfortably.

"Please do! Explain to us why you bred one of the most dangerous magical creatures in the world in the middle of a school!" Helga shouted.

"She is bound to me and cannot harm anyone unless she is attacked or unless those of my family order it. Which includes all of you." Morgan explained quickly.

"One of your family tomes?" Godric asked, staring warily at the serpent.

"Yes, it is perfectly safe," Morgan informed.

"Don't think you get out of trouble not telling us!" Helga said, angrily.

Morgan bowed her head and listened as Helga told her she and Salazar were not allowed within 5 feet of each other for a month. She even went as far as enlisting the students and even the small elves she had employed to help.

 **Timeskip**

After a few weeks, the entirety of the castle would experience a shock as Morgan began her normal walk to go and prepare her lesson when she collapsed in the doorway. Salazar was the first to reach her and began checking her pulse, checking for injuries, and even shifting her clothing to get as best a look for anything that could have caused her problem without fully stripping her in front of children and the others.

Seeing nothing he decided to pick her up and take her to the medical room. He made it to her healing lair in record time and began checking her over once more, being more thorough in his observations.

The others arrived and began helping until Salazar and Helga decided to use spells to determine what was happening.

It was moments later that Helga gasped, "It's creature inheritance."

"Creature Inheritance?" Godric asked.

As he said this Salazar and Rowena saw the changes, Morgan's hair grew wilder, but in an artful fashion, her nails seemed to lengthen, and a tail burst its way through her clothing.

"What?! What is this?" Helga asked.

"She's a Succubus, a demon. Otherwise known as the chaotic beings that represent dark magic users like Salazar and me!" Rowena exclaimed in surprise.

"So she's basically similar to the Guardians for light magic users?" Helga questioned.

"Yes, a protector and balancer of the Dark. They're known to prevent dark magic users from delving into the insanity that those Light Fanatics use as their example for why Dark magic is evil," Rowena confirmed.

"Is there any reason to worry about her? Anything she might need?" Salazar asked Rowena.

"Yes, she'll need someone willing to feed the _urges_ her kind are known for," Rowena told him with a blush.

Salazar nodded, "I understand, If that is to happen, I must do something first. I am off to prepare."

With that, he swiftly made his exit.

By the time Morgan awoke Salazar was still gone and she began to become worried and nervous about why he was gone so long.

When he finally returned the worry increased and she waited as he stepped forward and took her hand, kissing it.

"Morgan LeFay, I humbly ask for your hand in marriage, I have been gone all day in order to give this to you as a way of showing I am completely serious in this endeavor," Salazar said formally and to the surprise of many he showed an elegantly crafted silver ring with two gems of similar quality in the ring, an emerald and an amethyst, both forming a half of a rose each.

"Salazar..." She said trailing off, then she shook her head and nodded, "I, Morgan Titania LeFay, hereby accept your request, may magic bless our engagement."

As she finished no one noticed the subtle increase of power both were given and the laughter of a female. No one except for a certain serpent.

Magic herself did bless the pair, for that was her idea from the beginning after all. Nothing would get in her way of making sure Morgan had a good life, especially not a meddlesome old wizard who believed himself above all with the audacity to toss aside the rituals and traditions that strengthened the blessing she gave the carriers of her blessing.

* * *

 **So there's another chapter, thanks to you all for reading. Reviews are welcome, follows are appreciated, and favorites are absolutely awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Chapter 5 took some time what with Christmas stuff going on yesterday, but I found some time to put the finishing touches on.**

 **Reviews:**

 **god of all** \- Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.

 **Here's a chapter for you.**

 **ninjaaa0006** \- Creature inheritance really? Well if you can make it work would that mean the potters were part demon? Or Tommy will be?

 **It'll probably be explained more sometime in the story but when Hecate took Morgan into the past, she literally made her the descendant of Morgana LeFay, somewhere down the line a Demon(which is essentially the Dark's idol of Dark Magic) decided it liked the family and so you get the creature inheritance. The Potters don't have any demon heritage that I can find in my notes**.

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Salazar's POV**

A year later, Morgan and I had our marriage. Of course, it led to many more dates and a child, Arthur Cadmus Slytherin. Who Morgan would spend most of the day caring for and it seemed she was even more fixated on her motherly instincts than other women I had met. This led to where I was now. After visiting other communities that had popped up and inviting them to have their children learn at Hogwarts. In total it has been two years, five months, two weeks, a day, and 4 hours to the day that I had proposed and I loved every second.

Even when away from her, Morgan made my life better and our son was my pride and joy. So as I spoke people must have noticed my happy mood and were much happier when I spoke kindly to the children in a way only a parent knew how. I returned and we five continued to teach, gaining more students and promoting fully trained students to teaching status. Which allowed us to focus on the castle itself, strengthening the wards with help from our Goblin allies, placing our own non-magical repelling wards and concealment wards. They were weak now, but like most wards, they would grow in strength as time went on.

I fell in love once again when our daughter was born, Elaine Iolanthe LeFay. It became a sort of joke that both the children took after their mother with an unnatural beauty, but the others were also going their way with Helga meeting a man who opted to visit his child regularly and married him a few months before, Rowena had begun a relationship with a boy who had loved learning from her, despite being two years her senior, and Godric was ever the bachelor. It would seem they were all entering the roles we would have for the rest of our lives as we all worked together running the school and building a protective force, as I and Morgan began to study magic more intensely when we had time, Godric took full control of the defensive force and took it very seriously, Rowena was intent on gathering and creative magic items at a steady rate, and Helga took to monitoring a magical village that was forming within our wards(with our permission, of course).

At the moment I was with Morgan as we experimented with Magical Transformation into Animals. Of course, we'd known how to do so, it was a simple potion and paying attention to the phases of the moon. We also had to be sure someone had time to watch Arthur and Elaine so we could fully work on the experiment. So, when everything was ready I was the first to drink the potion, within moments I felt dizzy and my body began shifting, my limbs receding, and when the feeling faded I looked to find everything seemed to be blue except for Morgan who's body showed green, yellow, orange, and some red instead of her normal sight.

"Salazar! In the name of Lady Magic, you're a Basilisk!" Morgan said, her head turning away.

"Sorry, I'll try and activate the eyelids to turn off my killing gaze," I took about ten minutes before I figured it out.

It took me a further 5 hours to figure out a full change back. It was in that moment I thanked Lady Magic that Morgan's family had journals explaining the potion and the focus on visualization that the transformation required.

"My turn!" Morgan said cheerfully, I sighed at her energy, she seemed to always have boundless amounts.

I simply nodded and watched as she drank the potion. Immediately she began to glow slightly as her body shrank and feathers grew, arms became wings, and feet became talons. Her face was the last thing to become fully avian. When the transformation finished there stood my wife, a phoenix. There was something different about her though, a normal phoenix was a bright crimson with the crimson and gold plumage, gold talons and beak, and black eyes. Morgan's was a scarlet color with silver beak and talons, and her eyes were the same green.

She trilled happily before she managed to transform back.

"Your coloring was different than normal, perhaps some research will lead to the answer?" I offered.

"As long as it is with you, it shouldn't be too much of a bother," Morgan teased, feigning suffering.

"Yes, it will be with me and perhaps Elaine and Arthur can join as we tell our son stories?" I added, pretending to sweeten the deal.

"Alas, we should let them have their fun and we have ours. I know we both lack control of ourselves in my library," Morgan replied seductively.

I smirked at her, it was times like this that I really loved her Succubus heritage.

 **Timeskip**

 **Third Person POV**

Decades passed and the Castle grew, not only that but so did its inhabitants. Arthur Slytherin grew and married a seer of fine charm and sharp wit, Elaine grew and met a man with who courted her with the express permission of her mother after finding a rare tome. The Five owners of Hogwarts had grown older but were happy.

At the moment they all sat happily talking and relaxed. They were all preparing for a trip, a final group trip before they truly settled in the castle, where they would stay for the rest of their days.

 **Another Point in Time**

One Albus Dumbledore glared at the paper in his hands, things weren't looking much better for him at the moment. Not a week earlier a surprising discovery was made. One Edward Henry Potter appeared and claimed the Potter Lordship. This would have been good news except it meant that Morgan Potter was most likely dead. He hadn't even known about James Potter's second cousin existed, so this left him with not only the DMLE looking at him suspiciously, but the Potter family had withdrawn their support. The only thing that could help him was this ritual, which he had been forced by to allow the DMLE, the Wizengamot, and the students and staff of Hogwarts to watch. Thankfully as a Light Wizard he had some affinity for White Magic.

As he began the ritual, the audience watched. The crystals he'd gathered glowed, dim blue flames rose from the circle he'd drawn, and the ingredients burned. Then with a deafening pop(not dissimilar to the House Elves' more refined apparition), five figures appeared within the circle.

The tallest was a plump woman in her late twenties with red hair and light blue eyes wearing a yellow dress under a black cloak. She had a general air of kindness, but her confused expression was understandable.

With her were four teenagers, the youngest, a young lady with long, black hair and midnight blue eyes. She wore a thigh-length blue dress under a blue cloak.

The next three appeared to be the same age.

One had a wild mane of red hair atop his head with green eyes and a peach skin tone, he wore red robes, a pair of leather boots, and armored gloves with gold fittings. At his side was an empty scabbard.

The other male of the trio had rich black hair and grey eyes, he wore black robes under a green cloak and wore a golden band on his finger.

The last of the trio was a young woman with Icy blonde hair, familiar green eyes, and fair skin. She too wore a dress of thigh-length that was a nice purple with a green cloak. She too wore a gold band on her finger.

As soon as they collected their wits the red hair teen spoke, "Salazar? You're a kid again?!"

"Look in a mirror philistine!" Though it seemed to be an insult, it calmed the other man slightly to hear this. Only for him to pale when he saw that he too was younger than he should be.

"It appears only Helga is close to her age pre-transport." The green-eyed one stated.

"Where are we?" The youngest asked.

Each of the newcomers seemed to be varying levels of panicking and all of them were tense and unsure, but the eldest seemed to gather her wits and immediately set eyes on Albus, who seemed confused, but more knowledgeable than the others in the room who all stood slack-jawed.

"You! Would you kindly tell us what is going on? This looks like Hogwarts, but I recognize none of you." Though she seemed to ask nicely, some would note she glared at everyone suspiciously.

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, might I have your name?" Albus asked, not missing her reaching toward her pocket, where she undoubtedly kept her wand.

"I am Helga, Helga Hufflepuff, these are my fellows, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Morgan LeFay. You still have not told us what is going on." Helga stated, her glare not lessening, in fact, it appeared to grow in intensity at his lack of answers.

"I had just finished a ritual that would transport someone we have been searching for here, yet it appears to have grabbed everyone but," Albus said through his shock.

He wasn't the only one shocked, "Impossible, you can't be the Founders, they lived long ago!"

"What year is it?" The green-eyed one asked, eyes wide.

"1992," The Minister answered, unsure whether he could convince himself that this was some clever act.

"It appears you may have screwed up royally then Mister Dumbledor, who were you trying to summon?" The dark haired man questioned, shaking himself out of his shock while the others all looked aghast and ready to faint. He would not let his shock hinder him and get his wife hurt.

"Morgan Potter, she disappeared some time ago and we've had no luck finding her," Albus replied, his gaze landing on the icy blonde, "I don't understand how, but perhaps Miss LeFay is Miss Potter, I see no other alternative the ritual is supposed to summon only the named party."

"Ah, you used that ritual," All the watchers blinked at the LeFay woman, "I see why we were all brought here, Mister Dumbledore used a White ritual to summon a person with Dark Blood, my succubus heritage must have interfered. I guess I must thank my Maternal Grandfather then. We would have had a bloodbath on our hands if he wasn't an incubus. As for my being this Potter girl, it would appear Lady Magic grabbed the person most fitting in her mind as a replacement for the summoned."

"I must insist that you have to be Miss Potter, I don't know how, but the ritual would not have done anything otherwise," Albus said, trying very hard to convince everyone watching.

"And if she is?" Rowena asked.

Albus paused, pondering how to word this. The books stated Salazar Slytherin married Morgan LeFay and if she is Morgan Potter then she would be against fighting her descendant, but perhaps she wouldn't and would want to purify her family. Of course, she would need to be trained to fight. Though, if she had succubus blood she couldn't be the leader of the light, her very nature was drawn toward evil now. A sacrifice would be what she had to be.

"Then, I would ask she attend the modern Hogwarts, as Headmaster and her current Magical guardian I can prepare tutors to make sure she is sufficiently knowledgeable, I could even-" Albus began.

"That will not be necessary, As I will be taking guardianship over my fellows in their younger states, Morgan does this ritual have a reversal?" Helga interrupted.

"No, it is one way and without certain things from our time, I cannot do a ritual to take us back. I don't exactly carry around vials of my children's blood after all," Morgan explained.

Helga nodded, Morgan was the most knowledgeable of them in ritual magic , but even she knew rituals were more often than not very specific and it was at that moment the other inhabitants of the room composed themselves and began to all speak at once until they were silenced by loud cracks issuing from the wand of one Amelia Bones.

"Lady Hufflepuff, if you would, I could send someone to retrieve the necessary documentation, if you'd like," Amelia offered, she never thought she'd have the opportunity to aid the founder of her Hogwarts House, but perhaps this could be a great thing.

* * *

 **So there is the chapter, looks like everyone is trying to get themselves together while the Founders are trying to keep calm.**


End file.
